Never Enough
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. For the first time in her life, Rose attends the Hogwarts Battle Remembrance Ball. When she runs into Scorpius Malfoy, her heart skips a beat. A few years ago he had promised her that he would never see her again and disappear out of her life completely. Obviously, he had failed. Written for the Houses Competition round 4: BONUS Stage and Screen.


**House: Eagles**

**Class: History of Magic**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Song] Never Enough from The Greatest Showman**

**Words: 1162**

* * *

**Never Enough**

The Great Hall had never looked so beautiful. The four long tables were shrunken and put in the corner, music was playing and there seemed to be more the floating candles than ever. It was the first time that Rose was allowed to attend the annual Hogwarts Battle Remembrance Ball. All Hogwarts graduates over the age of 21 were allowed to attend and it had become a grander and grander fest over the years with many important people giving life-changing speeches. The ball was quite public as many photographers were present, snapping a picture of anything that moved. The funny thing was, most journalists were more interested in the youngest Potter and Weasley generation rather than the older one that had actually fought the battle. Albus´ and Rose´s parents were polite to everyone attending the ball, even the Malfoy´s, but neither family knew that Albus, Rose and Scorpius were quite friendly with each other. Whilst Rose was ready to fight for their friendship, Scorpius had insisted they´d keep it a secret because his parents probably wouldn´t approve. Rose had laughed wholeheartedly as she knew her father would get sick at the thought of it, but instead she told him that she was ready to face any challenge head-on. Albus had respected Scorpius´ choice and told him that the truth would come out sooner or later. The relationship between Albus and Scorpius was quite different compared to the relationship between Rose and Scorpius.

Though there was never a big love confession, both of them knew exactly what the other felt. By the way they felt comfortable looking into each other´s eyes without looking away once, like saying what they were feeling with their eyes and being perfectly content. It would always end with both of them smiling and giving each other a long hug if the surroundings allowed it. They hadn´t expressed their feelings with words at any time, not even jokingly, but they always knew.

That changed when they had been on a secret holiday with Albus and his girlfriend Samantha Ryder, a Hufflepuff. Scorpius had told Rose out of the blue that he was betrothed to another girl. He told Rose how much he loved her and promised that after they graduated from Hogwarts, he´d leave her alone for the rest of her life and that was that.

His only fault was that he hadn´t calculated seeing her each year at a ball that they had to attend, and all excuses to decline attendance would never be accepted. So this evening, Rose had tried her best to stay away from Scorpius, knowing all too well that they being in close proximity would get too much attention for comfort.

Even though she was surrounded by her cousins and friends, and her on-and-off again boyfriend, Josh Branson, no conversation interested her enough to listen closely. She looked up at the thousands of floating candles in the Great Hall and smiled, enjoying the memories of her time at Hogwarts that flooded her brain and suddenly she felt someone brush past her.

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of her and then bowed deeply as an official invitation to dance.

"Might I have this dance?" his velvet voice sounded unwavering. He looked straight into her eyes, not breaking contact once. Rose´s cousins and friends that had surrounded her all looked at him in shock and then back to Rose to see her reply. Rose eyed him in surprise and wasn´t sure if this was a big gesture for friendship or love and decided that regardless, she´d always say yes to him.

She heard Josh muttering something but couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, she smiled broadly and nodded back, like a lady was expected to do, before calmly placing her hand in his waiting hand. As soon as their hands touched, she felt the electricity. How right it felt that he was holding her. Rose tried to think about the consequences whilst he guided her to the centre of the Great Hall, where people were dancing a waltz. She heard people's words echoing and slowly tuned them out and focussed completely on Scorpius.

He placed his hand around her waist and she nodded whilst finally looking back into his eyes. When their eyes met, a sort of calmness coursed through her, like the recognition of their ritual had made her feel calm and yet extremely tensed at the same time. They held each other's gaze like they had done so many times before whilst he led her around the dance area, never missing a step. They moved across the floor and Rose only heard the string quartets, which were playing beautifully. Rose felt like everything else around them faded and like there were a thousand spotlights pointed at them.

His silver-grey eyes looked at her intently and she felt like he could see right into her soul. It felt like they were flying above the ground, powerful, perfectly content, well-balanced, and utterly happy. She slowly began to smile and she saw him smiling as well, until they were both smiling at each other in a dorky way.

It took a while for her to realise that they were standing still again. The spotlights seemed to fade and the echo of people talking was audible again. Rose furrowed her eyebrows, refusing to let this moment be over. He was about to let go, she sensed it and she held his shoulder and hand a little tighter. Her smile faded and she looked determined into his piercing eyes. With her eyes she would tell him that she wouldn't let this go. He could not do this and then leave! This was not enough to last her a whole year of not seeing him, she could not handle that reality. His hold on her waist and hand began to soften and then Rose shook her head, angrily staring into his eyes and holding on tighter. He had to know.

This, dancing once a year at a public ball, would never be enough for Rose. Never.

Somehow, even whilst Rose hadn't said one word, Scorpius knew just by looking into her eyes that this would never be enough for her. Rose stared right back into his eyes, pleading that he made a choice, either be with her forever or leave her alone for the rest of her life. The pair just stood there looking at each other in silence, electricity sparking between them. Whilst Rose waited for him to decide, she realised that he could not make the decision. He would not make the decision. Was it really so hard for him to choose her in a heartbeat? Rose felt the anger of rejection starting to boil in her blood and subsequently released him from her hold. She made the decision for him and turned around quite dramatically, her red curls cutting through the air.

Then, suddenly, she felt a hand wrapping around her arm. "Rose, wait."


End file.
